Pleasant Rowland Academy for Girls
by storyteller362
Summary: What happens when you put all of the historical girls together in one place? They have make friends and get to know each other that's what! Mild spoilers for Maryellen. Oneshot.


**This is just a fun thing I threw together when I had the idea. No romance.**

 **Authors Note: So basically this idea is more of a revamped idea, in the same vein, of my Princesses of Detention story. I would include the girl of the year characters but I haven't read any of the books and only saw the movies. Their names will be pulled in but not the main cast. I made up a last name for Kaya since she does not technically have one in the books. And yes, I did steal that surname from Kim Possible.**

It was a busy day for the first couple days of school at The Pleasant Rowland Academy for Girls. The school itself was ready to let the students come back after being empty for so long. Seniors were moving into dorms for the last time until college. Then freshman were now greeting their now sophomore buddies. Schedules have been handed out on move in day and almost everyone was signing up for electives, after school clubs, and sports.

Mary Ellen Larkin stood lost and confused in the huge mess that was girls. All of them were lined up to sign up for said activities and she had no idea what to join. She had just moved from Florida to Middleton Wisconsin for her senior year of high school. The Pleasant Rowland Academy for Girls happened to be the same school that her mother graduated from years ago. They have a fantastic curriculum and the best choir according to her mother. However, her mother happened to be a great singer and Mary Ellen not so much.

She looked around and absent mindedly tucked a strand of strawberry blond hair around her ear. She tried to get a good look at the top of the clip boards to see what she could sign up for. From the back of the group she could make some words such as art club or show choir in the distance. Some girl in the front with brown braids was frantically signing up for everything possible. Somehow, Maryellen though, she had to get up there. Otherwise she would be stuck in something like homework club.

"Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me," she said getting past some girls. It appeared that plenty of kids had already signed up for a little bit of everything. Some teachers were taking papers down because they were filled. Panic seemed to rush through her before she could sign up for something good. She eyed down the edge of the list of papers. Some of them did not have many names on it. She swerved to her right and stood on her toes to look at the top of the pages. Maryellen couldn't make out the names but blindly put her name on it.

The girl in braids signed her name Molly McIntire underneath her name. The top of the page read history club and one of her best classes was history, so this wasn't so bad to sign up for. It meet Wednesday after sixth period so she'll be ready for it at least. She turned and found herself going back to her dormitory. Hopefully she got a chance to meet her roommate sometime soon. According to the phone call the dorm advisor gave her, Maryellen's roommate is supposed to move in later today.

xXx

History club was supposed to meet in room 5 in the informatics building at 3:15 pm. There was supposed to be enough time to drop textbooks in your dorm and get to your building. Not too long after sign ups she had meet her roommate, Margaret Mildred Kitteridge, also known as Kit. Both girls got along really well for their first time meeting. Not only that but she meet the girls in room 102 next door: Caroline and Samantha. She couldn't wait to start classes with them.

"Soooo who's the supervisor?" asked Caroline looking up from her geography book. Every girl looked around at each other unsure themselves. They came at the right time according to the paper. Maryellen looked at everyone in the room that even signed up for history club. The sign in paper had 13 names listed. The original list of girls that signed up listed 20 names.

Nobody said anything before going back to what they were doing. Samantha was already studying for her first French test. Caroline studying for a geography quiz. Kit was already writing her first article for the school paper which already meet yesterday. The girl that was signing up for everything, Molly, was snacking on trail mix. It was her idea to start and get the ball rolling.

"So, I'm Maryellen Larkin," she started and everyone looked at her. "I go by Ellie sometimes. My favorite period of history is the 1950s. Finally an interesting fact is that I'm from a family with six kids." Then she looked at Caroline who she hoped took the hint to introduce herself next.

"I'm Caroline Abbot," said her blond friend. "I don't go by a particular nickname. My favorite period of history is the early 1800s with a fondness toward the war of 1812. My interesting fact would be that I like to sail." Caroline looked at another girl and finally everyone was getting to talking with each other.

"I'm Felicity Merriman," said a redhead girl dressed in a lavender tee shirt and white shorts with her hair tied off in a ponytail. "You can call me Lissie and my favorite period is the American Revolution. I love horses and one day I hope to be a horse trainer."

By now everyone was ready to take their turns to introduce each other. Each girl waiting to say something about themselves. If there was one thing Maryellen loves, it's meeting new people and sharing her ideas.

"My name is Julie Albright," said another girl with long blond hair. She looked nice with her long haired tied up in a ponytail. She looked pretty comfortable in a peasant blouse and blue jean shorts. "I enjoy the 1970s in history and I play basketball and this year I am the team captain."

Next was Molly that signed up for every club on that wall. She looked pretty nice despite not really knowing her. She was dressed in a blue skirt with a matching cardigan and collared t-shirt underneath. "My name is Molly McIntire, I am a World War II buff, and my goal is to find something I'm really good at this year."

"I'm Kit Kittredge," said her roommate proudly. "I like to learn about the depression era because my grandparents grew up in that period. I'm from Cincinnati Ohio and I like the Reds and journalism."

"I'm Samantha Parkington," said the girl next to Caroline. Samantha is one of those girls that dressed classy. Today was no exception since she had on a knee length red kilt skirt, dark blue cardigan, and white under shirt. "I go by Sam sometimes and my favorite period of history has to be the turn of the century. An interesting thing about me is that I have adopted siblings."

"My name is Addy Walker," said a pretty girl that looked like she could be model. Her mocha skin practically glowed in the florescent lights. She looked stunning in a simple white dress and pink blouse. "I like the civil war era and an interesting fact about me is that I want to be a teacher."

"My name is Josefina Montoya," said a nice girl with a great smile. "You can call me Josie actually since it saves people time from mispronouncing my name. My favorite period is the 1820s and I am the youngest of four girls."

"I'm Kirsten Larson," said another girl with blond hair. She looked nice with her hair done up in braids and a simple floral dress on. Her smile stretched from ear to ear. "My favorite period is the 1850s and I just became an aunt two weeks ago."

"Kaya Rockwell," spoke up a quite girl from the corner of the square. Her hair was pulled into one long braid and dressed in jeans and shirt with symbols on it. "I like Native American history specifically about the Nez Perce people. I just became an aunt since my sister just had her baby."

"I am Cecile Rey," said the next girl with her hair in curls. "And I like the 1850s too, New Orleans since I can trace my family back to that period. And one day I'm going to be famous. This is my friend Marie-Grace."

The other girl waved and decided to speak up next. "I'm Marie-Grace Gardner. I'm a fan of the 1850s as well. When I get to college I plan on majoring in medicine."

Before Maryellen could pull out something new to talk about next, the door opened. A girl in a dark purple dress and white tights holding her shoes slide into the room. Cecile bounced in her seat at the sight of the new girl. Her brown hair twirling in the breeze as she shut the door behind her. She panted for a breath and then the unfamiliar face turned and looked around before making a grand flourish.

"Hello! My name is Rebecca Rubin and future actress," she boasted. "I just got the part of the wicked witch of the west in the Wizard of Oz! First play of the school year. I assume this is history club? Sorry I'm late."

Everyone looked at her a little stunned.

xXx

"Okay, so I say… Okay," started Caroline. "So the man says that he doesn't know French and we talk right back to him in perfect English. That's the one thing people say when they visit Lake Ontario. Sometimes we speak in French and sometimes in English. Especially in my family.

Around her everyone started to giggle. Maryellen was slowly getting to know these girls that showed up to history club. They weren't exactly sure what they were supposed to be doing, as the adviser never showed up. That didn't matter since at least one of their topics was history related. Felicity talked about a summer trip to Williamsburg. Rebecca and Cecile were talking about plays and Broadway trips.

"Alright, alright, alright, so we come in next week around this time?" asked Molly looking up from a conversation with Kit.

"Yes!" screamed out practically every girl in the room. This was going to be the best school year ever.


End file.
